ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
Fae are creatures created from raw magic. They often begin as wisp-like masses of energy, and over time gain mass and complexity. With enough time, fae can take one of many forms, guided by their chief aspects and the existing folklore surrounding them. Some fae are capable of limited shapeshifting, depending on their aspect strengths. Alphabetical list of Fae creatures Blaze Living flame. Blazes are highly aggressive and will hurl fire at any vulnerable target. Blaze remains are commonly used in alchemy * Chief aspects: Ignis, Potentia * Habitat: Nether, volcano * Rarity: Common * Weaknesses: '''Water Dragon Huge, intelligent, flying reptiles of legend. Dragons existed on Ferros, but due to their size and complexity have not had the decades they would need to begin appearing on Terra. An artificial Ferrian dragon guards the Void bridge known as the End. * '''Chief aspects: Volatus, Tutamen, Ignis, Cognitio, Invidia * Habitat: Mountains * Rarity: Unconfirmed sightings * Weaknesses: '''Unknown Dryad Magically animated plant-spirits with animal-like sentience. Dryad is a catch-all term, with a number of sub-groups such as Ents. * '''Chief aspects: Arbor, Herba, Motus * Habitat: Forest, swamp * Rarity: Uncommon * Weaknesses: '''iron, fire, null catalyst Fairy * '''Chief aspects: Auram * Habitat: Plains, bog, mountains * Rarity: Very common * Weaknesses: '''iron, fire, null catalyst Hobgoblin Small imp-like creatures who have their own culture and deities. Witches have been known to trade with them for Koboldite, a rare metal that can be used for magic and tools. Hobgoblins can become hostile when under attack, and have been known to decimate villages, but most are general peaceful and uninterested in humans. * '''Chief aspects: Invidia, Fabrico * Habitat: Swamp, Mountains * Rarity: Uncommon * Weaknesses: '''iron, null catalyst Hydra Aquatic, multi-headed, rapid-healing reptiles. Cut off one head and two more will grow in its place. Hydras are highly territorial, and similar in intelligence and temperament to the common alligator. * '''Chief aspects: Perditio, Sano, Fames * Habitat: Bog, swamp, fresh water * Rarity: Very rare * Weaknesses: '''iron, null catalyst Kelpie Aquatic and intensely carnivorous shapeshifters known for luring the unwary to a watery grave. A kelpie's "true" form resembles a horse, but they are capable of assuming the form of anyone or anything they have consumed. Kelpies are extremely intelligent and curious, often devising surprisingly cunning traps. * '''Chief aspects: Gula, Aqua, Vinculum * Habitat: Bog * Rarity: Very rare * Weaknesses: '''iron, fire, null catalyst Knucker Shy, salamander-like amphibians known for hiding in wells and damp caves. Knuckers will generally avoid a fight, preferring easy prey such as livestock and stray animals. * '''Chief aspects: Aqua, Vinculum * Habitat: Fresh water (caves and wells) * Rarity: Unconfirmed sightings * Weaknesses: '''iron, fire Mandrake * '''Chief aspects: Aspect 1, Aspect 2, Aspect 3, etc * Habitat: Plains, bog, mountains, desert, ocean, etc * Rarity: Very common, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Very rare, Unconfirmed/no sightings * Weaknesses: '''iron, fire, water, null catalyst, etc Unicorn Equine creatures with legendary beauty. Unicorns are seen as symbols of healing, purity, and royalty. * '''Chief aspects: Bestia, Praecantatio, Sano * Habitat: Forest * Rarity: Unconfirmed sightings * Weaknesses: '''iron, null catalyst Format for new entries: Species Short description (Appearance, aggressiveness, etc) * '''Chief aspects: Aspect 1, Aspect 2, Aspect 3, etc * Habitat: Plains, bog, mountains, desert, ocean, etc * Rarity: Very common, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Very rare, Unconfirmed/no sightings * '''Weaknesses: '''iron, fire, water, null catalyst, etc Category:World